Aldrich Killian (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Aldrich Killian is the hidden main antagonist of Iron Man 3. He created his own version "Mandarin" to be a cover of his operations and he is the CEO ,founder and owner of the technology company "AIM - Mechanical Advanced Ideas" and he is multi-millionaire scientist and terrorist. He was portrayed by Guy Pearce, who also portrayed Kendall Duncan. Early Life Aldrich Killian grew up with a number of physical disabilities that he was never able to accept, and spent most of his life trying to overcome them in any way he can. His tenacity and blind determination in fighting for a better life were seen by some as irritating, as he often came across as obnoxious. He couldn’t accept the cards he was dealt, and being as intelligent as he was, he had a real drive to change himself and become a different person. Extremis On New Year's Eve 1999 in Bern, Switzerland, Aldrich Killian initially asked for Tony Stark's support for his project underAdvanced Idea Mechanics, only to be shunned and ignored by the latter. Tony lied and said he would meet him on the roof of the building, but he never came. After his realization that Tony had ignored his proposition, Killian briefly contemplated on committing suicide. Afterwards his lonesome presence on the roof caused him to relish in his state of anonymity, in which Killian decided to work on his own in creating an expansive and covert business for himself. Over the years, through his privately-funded organization A.I.M., Aldrich Killian created a team to further research and develop Extremis, which imparts unusual levels of strength and resiliency to human subjects. Iron Man 3 Manipulating the War on Terror After curing himself of his disability through Maya Hansen's research of Extremis, he conducted many illegal experiments, of which several resulted in the explosions of his test subjects. Killian decided to masquerade his failed experiments as terrorist attacks but he needed someone to fulfill the role of a supposed leader; a feared terrorist who would publicly take responsibility for said "attacks". After researching the history of the Ten Rings, one of the most feared terrorist groups in the world, and how they were historically affiliated with the man called the "Mandarin", Killian decided to give that name to his own fake terrorist. He found the failed British actor Trevor Slattery and paid him in money and drugs to play the Mandarin. Whenever one of Killian's experiments with Extremis would fail, causing explosions and a great number of civilian casualties, Killian's men would hack American TV signals and relay TV broadcasts of the "Mandarin". Surrounded with the iconography of the Ten Rings, the "Mandarin" would constantly declare that these supposed "attacks" were "another lesson" for the American people. However, neither Killian nor Slattery knew that the Mandarin was real. Killian approached Pepper Potts of Stark Industries to join him in the funding and research of Extremis. At first Pepper was amazed by Killian's physical changes sense she last saw him, then Killian began the pitch and explained Extremis by using a 3D hologram of his own brain and showed how Extremis can upgrade a person's entire DNA. However Pepper argued that the concept would be highly weaponisable and refused. Killian said goodbye to Pepper and left Stark Industries. By masking his illegal activities, Killian was able to conduct his experiments while perpetuating a new "War on Terror" that he could monopolize and control. WhenTony Stark publicly threatened the Mandarin, Killian answered by sending his men to attack Stark's Mansion. Upon discovering that Maya Hansen attempted to save Tony Stark due to him holding the knowledge of perfecting Extremis, Killian decided to kidnap Pepper Potts as leverage. Tony Stark was captured by Eric Savin when he discovered the truth about Trevor Slattery. Killian kept him captured and, having Pepper Potts as his hostage, he injected her with Extremis to further motivate and antagonize Stark to work for him. With Stark's continued refusal to help him, Killian decided to leave him in captivity while keeping Pepper as his personal "trophy". When Maya Hansen had a change of heart and tried to convince Killian to set Stark free by threatening to overdose of Extremis, Killian casually shot and killed her. Killian's soldiers also managed to capture James Rhodes, as Killian needed to use the Iron Patriot armor to kidnap President Matthew Ellis. Killian used his Extremis powers to slowly heat up the suit until Rhodes was forced to leap out and try and fight his way out. Killian used his fire breath to stop Rhodes, who was so shocked his gave up. Final Battle After his men abducted President Matthew Ellis, Killian planned to orchestrate a live feed showing the murder of Ellis, only for Tony Stark and James Rhodes to interrupt and attack their base with the help of Stark's J.A.R.V.I.S. controlled Iron Man suits. In the ensuing battle, Stark finally found Pepper Potts, only for her to be trapped under debris. Before he was able to rescue her, an angry Killian attacked him with Stark distracting Killian to rescue Pepper. While Pepper seemingly died after falling to her apparent death, Killian approached Tony Stark for a one-on-one battle. The two engaged in a brutal fight with Stark switching between various Iron Man suits as Killian destroyed each one after another. Since Stark was unable to attach any more extra armor onto himself, J.A.R.V.I.S. sent the Mark 42 prototype to aid him in his battle. Stark then kinetically attached the armor onto Killian to stall his movements. After commanding the suit to pin Killian against the wall, Tony Stark then activated the Mark 42's self-destruct function, seemingly blowing Killian up in the process. Demise However, thanks to his Extremis powers, Killian survived the explosion, and after the complex in which the two were fighting was demolished, he confronted the battered Stark. Advancing towards him, Killian was proud for his crimes and asserted to be "Mandarin" himself, elaborating that the two should stop wearing "false faces". Just before he was able to attack Stark, Pepper attacked him from behind, having survived her fall with the help of her new-found Extremis abilities. Just before Killian was able to retaliate, Pepper ripped a repulsor arm from the Mark X suit, attaching it to herself and utilizing its capabilities to finally kill Killian for good. Character Traits By injecting the Extremis formula into himself, Killian's disability had been cured and he was able to utitlize its full power, thereby granting him super strength, durability, heat-based abilities and high-speed regeneration. He was shown as being able to breathe fire akin to that of a dragon. His body was adorned with dragon tattoos, which fueled his claim about being the "real Mandarin" Essentially a foil to Tony Stark in terms of personality, he was described as one of Tony's very own demons, in which Killian was a "mistake" that Tony had committed in his old life. Initially describing himself as one of Tony's greatest fans, Killian would grow to resent Tony after being shunned by the latter. While Justin Hammer wanted to be seen as Tony's superior, Killian wanted to be just like him, having originally idolized Tony. Acting as a parallel to Tony Stark, Killian is obsessive, arrogant, and immature in his dealings. He sees his creations not as a distraction but as his purpose, as he seeks to exploit war and death for profit. He also desired the women that were associated with Tony, having hired Maya Hansen and killing her when she displayed feelings for Stark, as well as describing Pepper Potts as his "trophy." His goals revolved around wanting to punish Stark by systematically giving him the same sense of desperation he felt 13 years ago. Powers and Abilites Powers Thanks to Extremis, Killian displays various superhuman abilities, such as being able to regrow entire body parts, strength, enhanced healing factor, a touch able to melt Iron Man's armor, and at one point channels the heat produced by Extremis to spit fire at James Rhodes. Killian was highly-skilled in martial arts, in which he was able to effectively tear through many Iron Man suits with ease and even best Tony Stark in melee combat. * Superhuman Strength: Extremis enhanced Killian's muscles to the point of being able to tear several Iron Man Armors with his bare hands. * Enhanced Agility: * Regenerative Healing Factor: Killian used Extremis to heal his previous disabilities, as it was the primary original intention of Extremis. He was able to heal superficial wounds almost immediately, and regrow severed limbs in a matter of seconds. * Exothermic Manipulation: Hosts of Extremis are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. * Firebreathing: An advanced control of Extremis granted Killian the ability to breath fire, using it as an offensive power against James Rhodes when taking control of the Iron Patriot Armor. Abilites * Genius Level Intellect: He is totally sosphicated genius. * Master Scientist: Killian started to study many scientific fields in order to cure himself from his disability and manage to get revenge from Tony Stark, successfully becoming a great scientist. * Expert Businessman: Killian was able to turn A.I.M., a privately funded think-tank, into one of the main Primary Systems Contractor for the United States Armed Forces and the United States Government. * Expert Martial Artist: With Extremis genetic technology ,Killian is powerful martial artist. Realationships * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Most hateful enemy * James Rhodes/Iron Patriot - Enemy * Matthew Ellis - Enemy and Abduction Victim. * Pepper Potts - Old Friend and Former Employee, turned Enemy and Killer * Eric Savin - Personal Henchman and Ally. * Ellen Brandt - Ally * Trevor Slaterry - Pawn and Ally. Gallery 1024px-AldrichKillianExtremis1-IM3.png|Aldrich facing Tony Stark in their final battle 1393540919000-2AldrichKillian-IronMan3.jpg|Aldrich in Tony Stark's suit Mark 42 after Stark commands Jarvis to do Capture Killian in the suit, Aldrich's angry face Cc85ec2c84a1a0e75b47ddbacff9d6f8beaf05a3.jpg|Aldrich's firebreath Trivia * In the comics, Killian was one of the scientists who developed the Extremis virus, sending it to a terrorist group and committing suicide later on. However, Aldrich Killian's character in the movie is an amalgamation of the characters Aldrich Killian, Mallen and the modern version of Mandarin. The movie's depiction of Killian was initially described by Shane Black as the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of the Mandarin, but the release of Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King has proven otherwise. * In the non-canonical video game Iron Man 3 - The Official Game it is revealed that Killian's consciousness had been 'downloaded' by A.I.M. prior to his physical death and uploaded into a new, enhanced form: M.O.D.O.K.. * In the Lego Marvel Super Heroes video game Killian works alongside the Mandarinand Loki against Iron Man and Captain America. Category:Spoilers Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Male Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Gunmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Marvel Villains Category:Rivals Category:Mad Scientist Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Martial Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brutes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:In love villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lego Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Copycats Category:Athletic Villains